When Did Things Get So Complicated?
by SOUHARU FOR LIFE
Summary: A simple switch changed one Ichigo Kurosaki's life upside down. With one lie piled one top of another, she doesn't know what to do anymore. She also has to get used to her new body and environment, and what's even worst? She can't figure out of her feelings anymore. Genderbent Ichigo! Rewritten version of Gender Potion. AU


When Did Things Get So Complicated

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo…however what if I say I don't own Bleach over and over again…would I own it? (This is for the whole story.)

* * *

><p>"<em>Beep Beep Beep<em>" Ichigo Kurosaki groaned and felt around his nightstand with one arm, with his eyes closed, around his nightstand, to shut off the sound of his annoying alarm clock. Finally he found the switch to turn off his alarm clock and with the one obstacle gone, he snuggled deeper into his blanket.

"Ichigo-nii!" a voice from downstairs called "You are going to be late for school!" Now that woke Ichigo up. The calm Kurosaki residence was interrupted with the shout of "CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Ichigo hurriedly put on his uniform and ran downstairs. On the way to the door, he stop at the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

Ichigo with the piece of toast in his mouth, ran out of the house while tugging on his shoe. "Have a nice day!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen. "Mm" Karin said, eating her cereal, not really caring much. "Ouf foo!" ("You too") Ichigo replied.

"It's a good thing school starts later for us, right Karin?"

"Mm"

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't live that far away from school, and he ran as hard as he can, but even he cannot beat the bell.<p>

The first bell rung, signaling that he was tardy. Ichigo groaned and finished the rest of his toast, and then got the white slip that marked him tardy. He walked into his first class, which was biology.

"And so if you-" the teacher was interrupted when Ichigo walked into the classroom. The teacher gave him a tired smile, as if he was fed up with Ichigo being tardy. Ichigo handed the teacher his tardy slip and scanned the room for any open seats. There was one next to one Toshiro Hitsugaya, and another next to one Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo scowled because he hated both of them. In the end he decided to sit next to Toshiro since Aizen creeps him out.

"It's the third time this week that you had been tardy, and the twenty-ninth time for the whole year." a voice told him.

Ichigo slouched in his seat scowling at the person sitting next to him _*cough*Toshiro*cough*_ and abruptly fell asleep. Little did he know, two pair of eyes was staring at him while he was sleeping, two with green eyes, and two with brown eyes.

"aki? Saki? KUROSAKI!" a voice called out to the sleeping Ichigo. "Eh?" Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light. He searched around the room for the source of the voice. His eyes slowly landed on his teacher, and his face flushed red. "I'M SORRY! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" the whole class erupted in laughter as Ichigo stood up.

The teacher gave him an exasperated look "Do you know the answer to the question?"

Just then the bell rang, signaling it was break time. Ichigo sat down with a sigh of relief, having escaped the question. _"Saved by the bell"_

"Idiot" came a voice next to him. Ichigo turned and glared at the person that just called him an idiot. "Why you little brat!"

With Ichigo's 5'9, he easily towered over the boy's 5'0*, (Read A/N at end) however it didn't stop the boy from insulting him. That _brat_ was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the soccer team, and one of the top students in grades and popularity in the whole school.

Ichigo Kurosaki however was a pretty average student, and the only thing that separated him from all the other boys was his orange hair.

"Idiot" Toshiro repeated and walked away. Ichigo growled and also walked out of the classroom.

Once he was outside the building, he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Ichigo frowned and whipped around to the direction he felt the eyes. He blinked when he saw no one there and shrugged it off as his imagination.

* * *

><p>One Sosuke Aizen watched amused as Ichigo stomped out of the building with annoyance leaking out of him. Sosuke Aizen. Another one of the three top students in the school, along with Toshiro Hitsugaya, of course.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen's interested in his was bordering obsession, and he wasn't afraid to admit he had a bit of a crush on the orange hair strawberry*. Why? All of the girls in the school flocked him because of his looks and most of the boys, besides a selected few, also flocked him, wanting to gain popularity.

One of the selected few was Ichigo Kurosaki, and being curious on why he wasn't one of his admirers, he investigated about his life. _*cough*stalker*cough* _

What he found interested him, and gradually, he developed a crush on him. This morning, he was annoyed that Ichigo didn't sit next to him. Instead he chose to sit next to Hitsugaya. Oh, he knew that the white haired soccer captain also had a crush on Ichigo too, but it seems he is in denial. Whatever. It would make it easier for him to claim _his _Ichigo.

Aizen watched in amused as Ichigo turned around and looked in his direction as if he sensed him staring at him. Ichigo was off by around four degrees, and so he didn't see Aizen. He continued watching Ichigo until the end of break.

* * *

><p>Once Ichigo got home, he went up to his room, after invading the old goat of course, and threw himself on the bed.<p>

Since it was Friday, he didn't have to worry about homework, and so within seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Beep Beep Beep" <em>The annoying alarm clock sounded again. Ichigo growled and did his daily routine of shutting off the alarm clock.

His shirt felt a bit tight, and his chest felt kind of heavy, but he shrugged it off as his imagination. Sleep won over him again, and soon he was snoring again. Besides, he wasn't harming anyone; Yuzu, Karin, and the Old Goat were out today and there was no school.

* * *

><p>It was twelve when Ichigo finally opened his eyes. "Mou" Ichigo mumbled and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. "Why do the shelves seem taller?" he asked aloud as he reached for his toothpaste.<p>

He glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. A slightly different face with longer hair stared back at him. Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes before stared at the mirror again. The same altered face was still reflected in the mirror. Ichigo turned around slowly, thinking someone was behind him, but there was no one there. Now was a good time to faint.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was bored. He already finished all his homework and practice was canceled, so he decided to take a walk. He found a book that caught his interest in a book store and was about to head over there when someone bumped into him.<p>

He looked down, slightly amused that the person was shorter than him, and saw a familiar orange hair, albeit longer. The stranger frozen stood frozen in her spot when she recognized who she bumped into. Toshiro stared at her, seeing how much she reminded him of a certain someone, except he wasn't as short, and the person before him was undoubtedly a girl. However, that girl was dressed as a boy and was currently staring at him, with somewhat of a plea in her eyes.

"Be more careful next time. You know you remind me of someone." Toshiro told her, wondering why he felt amused at this situation.

"Damn it." The girl cursed silently under her breath. Toshiro raised one of his eyebrows at her language, but decided not to comment on it.

"Toshiro-chan!~" he saw one of his friends, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue, who was one of Ichigo's friends, run up to him. "Thank you for stop her!"

Toshiro stared at both of them, before stopping at locking eyes with Ichigo, whose shoulders he still gripped. "Explain." He calmly commanded.

Ichigo scowled at him and broke their eye contract. "Could you please let go of my shoulders?"

The moment Toshiro let go, Ichigo backed away a little, and immediately fell on her face. Rangiku and Orihime giggled at Ichigo's misfortune, while Toshiro turned to another direction to hide his laughter.

"Idiot. There is a different center of gravity for males and females. The female center of gravity focuses on the hips, while the male center of gravity focuses on the shoulders."

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted from the ground, with her face turning red.

Once they finished laughing, Rangiku scanned around the area for a place they could talk in private. She spotted a café nearby and suggested they went there so she could explain what happened to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, not wanting to tell him, but he was too smart for her to lie.

* * *

><p>Once they got situated, with Ichigo sitting next to Toshiro, since Orihime and Rangiku claimed the other two seats next to each other.<p>

**Flashback**

_It was twelve when Ichigo finally opened his eyes. "Mou" Ichigo mumbled and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. "Why do the shelves seem taller?" he asked aloud as he reached for his toothpaste. _

_He glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. A slightly different face with longer hair stared back at him. Ichigo blinked and rubbed his eyes before stared at the mirror again. The same altered face was still reflected in the mirror. Ichigo turned around slowly, thinking someone was behind him, but there was no one there. Now was a good time to faint._

_When Ichigo finally woke up, which was approximately five minutes later, she picked up her phone and dialed Orihime's number. _

_After the second ring, Orihime picked up. "Hello Orihime. I need your help right now. It's an emergency. Could I meet you in front of your house in five minutes?" Ichigo paused, waiting for Orihime's response. "Thank you." With that, she hung up._

_After Orihime realized the emergency and calmed down, she called Rangiku to help Ichigo buy a new wardrobe. _

_Explaining to Rangiku didn't take long, she accepted it immediately. "First off, Ichi-chan needs a bra!"_

_Hearing that, Ichigo paled and ran off, causing her to bump into Toshiro._

_(Ahahahaha of course this doesn't happen in real life, but keep in mind this is a fanfiction, and therefore everything here is a work of fiction.)_

* * *

><p>After hearing that Toshiro snorted into the teacup which he had been drinking from while listening to story. "Are you sure you woke up like this?"<p>

Ichigo glared at Toshiro. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"Then maybe Kami-sama turned you into a girl because you slack off in class and this is to help you focus."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"ACHOO!" Kami suddenly sneezed.

Shinigami looked up from polishing his mask at the sudden sound. "Did you catch a cold Kami" he asked amused.

"That's odd. I don't think so. I feel perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Ichigo turned and glared indignantly at him "I do not slack off in class!"<p>

"You have a different way of saying that you sleep in class?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo pouted and turned her body the other way.

"And now you are acting like a four year old."

"Curse you and your hip attitude!" Ichigo growled (AHAHAHA I HAD TO DO THIS! I HAD TOO. So much reference to Naruto.)

"You two are arguing like a married couple" Rangiku interrupted before Toshiro could open his mouth to retort to that statement.

"Mhm." Orihime nodded her head in argument, feeling a slightly pain in her chest. _"Looks like I don't have a chance with Ichigo anymore."_

"WE ARE NOT!" both of them exclaimed, with Ichigo being more verbal than Toshiro. Both of them looked horrified at that idea.

After finishing their drinks, the group left the café. "You know. I like it better when you are in this form." Toshiro commented.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned and looked at him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"I mean, you are finally shorter than me."

Tick marks appeared on Ichigo's face. "Why you!" Ichigo moved to hit him, and face planted with the ground again.

"AHAHAHA" Ichigo heard laughter behind her. "I hate him" Ichigo mumble and banging her head against the ground.

"That just made you more stupid"

"Why me?!" Ichigo whined.

* * *

><p>*I know Toshiro is 4'4 in the anime and manga, but here he is a high school student and I also wanted Ichigo to be shorter than him as a girl. If Ichigo was 4'3 that would make her seem like a little kid, so here Toshiro is 5'0. Being a girl Ichigo is 4'12. (Same height as me-ssu)<p>

*I always find it weird when Ichigo's name also could mean strawberry, but his hair is orange. Shouldn't it be red?

Yus yus this is the rewritten verison of Gender Potion. I changed the title because the name sorta doesn't apply anymore. I personally think this one is better. Don't you agree? Mou. I actually planned this to be slightly longer, but it's a little over 2,000 words now. One of my longest chapters. Sugoi! I never went pass 3 pages on a chapter and this one has 6 pages.

~SOUHARU FOR LIFE

Not sure when next chapter would come out, but I promise I wouldn't slack off much.


End file.
